A Esperança dos inocentes
by joao.guerreiro.773
Summary: Konoha é destruída e conquistada pelo o auto-aclamado Imperador do mundo Ninja.Hayato sobrevive juntamente com um grupo de crianças e jovens e foge no intuito de procurar ajuda.Nobunaga,o seu mestre abre uma fenda temporal e envia-os para a era de ouro de Konoha onde o Hokage é Uzumaki Naruto.


No pico do dia konoha estava caída, conquistada pelo imperador Ashitako Kotei, agora o derradeiro senhor das cinco vilas principais juntamente com um grande numero de países anexados. A Vila Oculta da folha,antigo esplendor do pais do fogo jazia em ruinas e as faces dos antigos hokages que emergiam da rocha contemplavam os cadáveres dos ninjas desafortunados,mortos e enxutos de sangue seco.O grito da mulher e o choro da criança, o silêncio do velho e o rugir rouco do jovem corriam no vento com o vapor e cheiro da dos sete dias de cerco muitos tinham morrido de fome mas muitos mais levados pela a vontade de fogo para o campo de batalha morreram a defender o sonho deles e dos seus apenas , do alto do monumento aos antigos hokages observava com amargura o imperador a atravessar os portoes degradados.

–Hayato!-ouviu-se um grito agudo vindo detraz. -Hayato!

Hayato virou-se para trás e viu Mio, a sua parceira de equipa,e mais figuras emergirem da de dez jovens,crianças e até um velho,Nobunaga,diretor da academia foi a visã correu para eles e deixou para trás a sua vila, o único local que conhecera na sua tenra pudesse desistir de viver tinha o feito ali mesmo, naquele solo onde Hashirama fundou Konoha, onde Minato combateu a Kyuubi e Naruto iniciou uma nova era, só que ao ver Mio e as lágrimas das criança Hayato ganhou força,uma responsabilidade que se acrescia e se estabelecia por conta pró de certo os protegeria mas não teria capacidade suficiente para lidar com os exércitos do imperador,assim pensava o jovem aproximar-se do grupo cumprimentou o mestre e todos os outros.

–Hayato ,não morreste ainda?-disse Kishi num tom irónico e amigável .Kishi era o terceiro membro da equipa e o mais prestigiado no grupo já que era considerado demasiado poderoso para um chunin.

–Não temos tempo de chorar pelos mortos nem festejar pelos vivos meus jovens-interrompeu Nobunaga continuando-Devemos sair da Vila o mais rápido possível e refugiarmos-nos no país do Mar ,único local que ainda é livre do comando desse ninja asqueroso.

–Nós pudemos destrui-los juntos mestre-sugeriu em tom imperativo Kishi.

–Não subestimes o inimigo .Seria demasiada ignorância se o atacasses retirar-nos.-ordenou o velho sábio.

Todos consentiram e correram seguindo Nobunaga .A floresta estava silenciosa,quase que em homenagem á vila que desde há muitos séculos a pássaros não cantavam,as folhas não caiam e o vento não soprava,apenas as passadas ecoavam,apenas as memórias rugiam no intimo da estava na frente do grupo,ao lado de nobunaga,aparentemente falando na situação que se depositava sobre eles.

–Mestre,o país do mar cairá mais tarde ou mais fugir para lá do grande mar.

–Kishi esse é o único local que não conheço e nunca ninguém teve relatos dessas paragens. Se chegarmos ao país do Mar poderemos edificar uma defesa.

–Uma defesa que não servirá de nada, nem mesmo de entretenimento para os ninjas do impé que tem um plano melhor que esse,diga-me.

–Conheces-me bem rapaz ou não fosses tu ...-hayato interrompendo Nobunaga gritando:

–Mestre!As crianças estão cansadas.

Nobunaga parou e ordenou a todos para descansarem. Olhou uma vez mais para Kishi e disse-lhe:

–Inventei um jutsu que necessita de demasiada energia para funcionar, neste momento levaria-me á exaustão,poderia até morrer.

–Estes tempos requerem ações desesperadas-afirmou Kishi num tremulo som indicando alguma tristeza.

Nobunaga olhou para o solo coberto de folhas secas e ramos, de certo estava vazio de pensamentos ou talvez a sua sabedoria o sobrecarregasse em demasia. Konoha, a vila oculta da folha deixara de representar um lar,agora era uma memória por ,muito atrás do grupo, sentava-se num pequeno rochedo e desenhava círculos,aborrecimento ou apenas tristeza levavam-no a fazê lágrimas ainda varriam o rosto das crianças mas Mio impedias de cair quebrou uma vez mais o silêncio e proferiu:

–Não existe esperança para aquelas crianças, nem para o Hayato ou para a Mio...até mesmo para diga-me o que fazer e assim o farei mas por favor dê-me a oportunidade de lhes devolver a paz.

–Kishi, este presente não tem ninguém que possa fazer frente a tão grande ameaça por isso usarei o meu técnica que te permite regressar ao e a tua equipa serao treinados por o mais poderoso hokage, Uzumaki que o façam da maneira mais correta- Nobunaga retirou das mangas um pergaminho selado e deu ao jovem ninja- Não deixes que isto caia na mão errada,quando chegares a Konoha entrega isto ao mestre Hatake Kakashi.

O silêncio imperou na floresta e as folhas caíram na primavera do dia.

Continua...

Por favor comentem e ajudem-me a a todos e espero que tenham gostado X) ;)


End file.
